tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tess Tyler
Tess Tyler is a contestant on TV Stars Around the World. She is most remembered for her dominant personality in the game, bullying fellow competitor Mitchie Torres and constantly talking about getting to the end of the game, which she referred to as the "Final Jam". Ultimately, however, her attitude caused her to lose the game against Tiffany Pollard. In the first episode of the season, Beauty, Brains, and Talent, Tess was voted in as the first VIP of the season because of her relationships formed with Mitchie, Farrah, and Kelly right at the start of the game. However, despite being seen as nice, Tess began to bully Mitchie over making it to the "Final Jam", which was the finale of the game. Tess commented that she was not like Mitchie - she had the beauty, brains, and talent to win the game. Later on in the week, Tess discovered that Mitchie's mother was the president of a music company located in China. She then pulled Tess into an alliance she called the "It Girls", which consisted of Kelly, Farrah, Mitchie, Tiffany, and Kelly. Tess led a charge against GOPTeens, resulting in his elimination at the first cancellation of the season. In episode two, A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Tess was given Captain status for being the first VIP of the game. She chose to drive the ship to China, where she was also given a chance to win an advantage in the game. In the VIP competition, Tess opted to branch off to a different path and compete in new tasks to win the advantage. She was successful and won a clue to an Immunity Pass, which she found on the ship after smashing a vase in front of everyone and grabbing it. Tess ultimately won the advantage and continued to bully Mitchie at various points in the week. She voted for Britney to go home at the end, continuing her alegiance to the It Girls. In the third episode, Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell, Tess bullied Mitchie more, attempting to defeat her in the Captain's Competition. Ultimately, however, Mitchie won, defeating Tess. Tess remained mostly quiet for the rest of the week, but voted out Junpei with the rest of the It Girls. Moments of Poetic Justice, episode four, had Mitchie manipulate Tess into doing her bidding. The two girls bickered over who would make it to the end of the game, and Mitchie argued that they both would, but that Farrah was a threat to them. This ultimately resulted in Farrah's elimination at the hands of Tess and the splinter-cell It Girls, Mitchie and Kelly. In Something Borrowed, Something New, episode five, Tess discovered that the It Girls were falling apart, and asked if Tiffany still wanted to be a part of it, to which she replied negatively. However, after winning Captain status and finding a second Immunity Pass, Tess held power in a very different way. At elimination, Tess voted out Kelly with Tiffany to prevent her from creating an alliance against her. Episode six, Take This Ship Back to New York, had Tess continue to bully Mitchie. After calming down and talking to Mitchie after all was said and done, the two decided that Tiffany needed to go home. However, after Tiffany used her Immunity Pass, Tess decided it was time to make some magic happen and vote out Emerald. It worked, inevitably leaving Tiffany without any allies. In the finale, The Final Jam, it was discovered that Tess and Mitchie had been in cahoots the entire game. However, with her two Immunity Passes, Tess secured immunity for herself and Mitchie in the VIP and MVP competitions, resulting in Adele, Kathy, and Tiffany having to pick each other off. After losing the next VIP competition to Tiffany, Tess realized that she needed to defeat her and vote her out in order to win the game against Mitchie. After voting out Adele, Tess focused on defeating Mitchie in the final trivia challenge, resulting in her loss to Tiffany. She attempted to bully Tiffany into giving up her VIP status, but it ultimately failed. After Mitchie was eliminated, Tess made it to the final two against Tiffany, where she ultimately lost due to her unlikable attitude and general negativity towards her enemies, receiving only the jury votes of Mitchie and Kathy. *Tess was made the first official Captain in Week 2 by default for winning the first VIP Competition. **Tess used an Immunity Pass to steal VIP status for herself.